1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backrest of a lounge chair having a three-dimensional design.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Lounge chairs, also referred to as beach chairs, patio chairs, leisure chairs or lawn chairs, may be foldable. If foldable, they may be readily stored away or transported and then unfolded for use elsewhere. Their backrests typically include an open frame with either a fabric or plastic strips crossing the open frame to provide support to one""s back while sitting. Sometimes designs are imprinted on them. The plastic strips or fabric present a generally planar surface so the designs printed on them only provide a two-dimensional look. However, providing a three dimensional look to the design would enhance the aesthetic effect.
One aspect of the invention resides in a backrest of a lounge chair that has an open frame partially shrouded by a sheath. The sheath has a light transmissive front half and a rear half. The rear half has a decorative design element and the front half has a decorative design element. The two decorative design elements are spaced from each other, with the one on the front half appearing to be closer than the other on the rear half of the sheath when looking through the light transmissive front half.